Maya Rayselby
Name: Maya Alicia Rayselby Gender: Female District: 7 Age: 15 Weapon: Knives, Spear Appearance: Maya Rayselby has bronze, havyair down to her shoulders. It is described to be 'average and plain' by most people, and it has the occasional honey streak. Maya Rayselby is tanned and has dark green eyes. Her lips are a bit chapped, and her eyebrows are bushy. Maya Rayselby is described to be averagely beautiful. Strengths/skills: Maya Rayselby is good at throwing knives, and she is moderately good at hand-to-hand combat. Maya is quite bloodthirsty, and doesn't mind killing other tributes. Weakness(es): Maya Rayselby is described to be not that good with sponsors, and she doesn't know how to use weapons such as clubs and swords. She is very stubborn and narrow minded Personality: Maya Rayselby is quiet and dull, and she doesn't talk actively. She doesn't like poetry and creativity, and she doesn't care too much about appearance. Maya is very serious and quiet, and she holds grudges for quite a long time. She judges you, and she replies coldly if you mess up. Maya is a bit of a perfectionist, and she works hard to win the Hunger Games. Due to harshness and rudeness, Maya isn't very well liked by other tributes Backstory/History: Maya Rayselby was a normal girl in District 7 until the Hunger Games. She has a little brother called Oscar who is eleven years old, and she is protective of him and treats him like a friend. At the age of 2 years old, Maya started preschool. She was noticeably more mature than her classmates, and they teased her for it, causing rude remarks. At six, she went to an okay school and got above average grades, yet nothing too outstanding or brilliant. Interview Angle: Maya Rayselby tried many different angles, although she was hopeless at all of them. She ended up with both being herself and an angry mentor. Bloodbath Strategy: Maya Rayselby rushed towards the knives, and she picked them up. She killed the male from District 6, and then ran away with an arrow in her arm from District 9, who turned out to be quite skilled. Games Strategy: Maya's main strategy in the Hunger Games was to camoflauge and kill other tributes. She was good at sneaking and hiding, and proven to be quite smart. At the final five, Maya was bitten in the foot by a rattlesnake, and she roared, unlike herself, until her death. Her little brother was devastated because of this, and spent a night crying. Token: Maya Rayselby brought a small, wooden badge to the Hunger Games. It was nothing too fancy; just a plain knob Oscar made for her. Height: 178 cm Fears: Maya Rayselby is mainly afraid of her family dying, snakes, torture, and pain. Alliance: Maya Rayselby preferred to work with herself. Perhaps she would have had a better chance of winning if it wasn't due to her stubborness. Secondary Weapon: Maya Rayselby can use arrows, a spear, and a gun. Weight: Maya Rayselby is averagely thin. Family: Alongside her brother, Maya Rayselby has a father who takes good care of her. He is protective, broad-shouldered, and very strong. Her mother died when Maya was twelve, and she managed to cope unlike her brother. Reaction when reaped: Maya Rayselby was reaped, and she didn't react that much, as the Hunger Games is a neutral thing for her Category:Tributes